Simon Says
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Simon and John get trapped in the tunnel and realise certain things about each other, but will it be enough to convince them to go of the rails and make their own way? Simon/John slash non-canon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Many thanx to for giving me the grammatically correct german phrases :) Your the best vd. !

* * *

McClane watched as the rushing water swept by in river of mud, and leaned forward to sit up higher on the roof of the dump truck. He held the unconscious man against his side with one arm, while holding on to the tunnel wall with the other and once again wondered how it ended up like this.

_"Scheisse."(1)_

_Simon's curse rang out through the dank tunnel; the truck had broken down right in the middle of the fucking route and the two idiots he hired to prevent shit like this from happening to begin with where busy scratching heads. Targo and Katya must have already made it to base, and he was still stuck down here with a good 40 miles to the exit._

_"Sir, der Motor ist überhitzt, es könnte einige Zeit dauern bevor wir ihn wieder starten können."(2)_

_"Wir haben keine Zeit, Soldat..."(3)_

_The rumbling sound of an approaching vehicle cut Simon off. The blonde spun around and saw another dump truck puling up along side them with a smug McClane in a slanting hardhat smirking in the drivers seat. Growling in frustration he smirked back for all of two seconds before viciously rounding on his men._

_"Tötet ihn!"(4)_

_They pulled out their guns and moving towards the other truck shot at McClane until they drew up empty. John having ducked out of sight before the shooting started rolled out of the drivers seat, gun in hand._

"_My turn" _

_Two shots later both men lay dead on the ground. Simon made a move for the car to retrieve his own gun but fell when a bullet ran through his knee. With a yell of pain he flipped on to his back to face the ex-cop. Cerulean eyes calculating his next move, both hands holding his injured leg tightly. _

"_Go on then finish me."_

"_Why would I do that, when I can send your ass to jail and come every other week to rub your face in it," John smirked. _

_Simon had to laugh at that, and continued to smile even as John pulled out his walkie-talkie to radio for back up. _

"_Its John. I got the son of a bitch alive so we'll be there soon just have someone ready to pick him up at the exit."_

"_John its Andrew, get out of there! Do you hear me? Get out! The main water pipe is about to burst you're gonna drown if you don't make it out of the tunnel!"_

_McClane shut his eyes and rubbed them with a finger and a thumb._

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me..." he mumbled under his breath_

_Simon watched the other man approach him. Picking him not so gently of the ground, John carried him bridal style to the passenger seat before throwing him in and marching over to the driver's side. Slamming the door shut he tried to rev the engine, but nothing happened._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

"_Problems John?"_

"_Shut up, just shut the fuck up?"_

_John jumped out and ran over to the front of the truck, that's when he heard it. The unmistakable sounds of rushing water. Looking over to the passenger seat he recognized the mirrored look of fear in the Germans eyes. With what little time left John rushed over to Simon and roughly pulled him out of the truck._

"_I'm gonna push you up and then you pull me up asshole"_

_Simon couldn't help but laugh through his panic._

"_Why would I do that John?" _

"_Cause I'm gonna be holding on to you, and if you don't help me up I'm gonna drag you down with me fucktard"_

_Having said that McClane lifted Gruber by the waist and pushed him on to the roof of the truck. The roaring was getting loader indicating they didn't have much time._

"_Pull me up you son of a bitch!"_

_Relenting grudgingly Simon extended his right hand and leaned back to drag the cop up. With a groan of effort John made it to the top just as the water exploded around the corner of the tunnel. It was a sight to behold, the water reaching as high as the side mirrors of the truck, sweeping everything away in a muddy surge. A groan of pain to his left caught his attention and he glanced over at the huddled figure. A pull of blood had gathered around his legs, it didn't look good. Pulling the man up John turned him around to lean him against his side. The semi- conscious man rested his head on McClanes shoulder and weakly muttered under his breath._

"_Sorry didn't catch that last bit Commander"_

"_Dunke"(5)_

_It was repeated with barely a sound, lips brushing John's ear before the body against him went limp. Swearing under his breath, John tried to figure out why he cared but for some damn reason he couldn't let the other man bleed out. Pulling of his singlet with one hand while holding the blonde protectively against him with the other he put one end in his mouth and pulled until the cloth tore in two. Then maneuvering the other mans body to easily reach his legs he tied one piece around the bullet hole, slowing the rapid flow of blood. Sighing in exhaustion he once again adjusted the body at his side and holding on to the commander with one hand wrapped around his shoulders watched the foaming liquid rush by._

McClane drifted off, exactly for how long he did not know. The tunnel was submerged in semi darkness, halted by one struggling electric lamp attached to the ceiling. The water hadn't seized its torrent and was still roaring threateningly. Careful not to wake the man still resting at his side, John set up readjusting his hold on the slim frame of the soldier.

"You're finally awake John? "

"Yeah"

Simon stirred against him, shivered and tried to sit up.

"Don't move, or you're gonna bleed again."

The German stilled, and then turned his face to observe McClane with a look of mild curiosity. John shifted, uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.

"What?"

"Why did you save me John?"

"I don't know, spur of the moment kinda thing you know? Not that you deserve it."

Simon chuckled. The reverberating air hitting John's cheek signified the increased proximity between then. John turned his face away, trying to pass the shiver down his spine for the cold of the atmosphere, rather then the blonde's sultry attitude towards him.

"But you didn't have to do that. How much easier would it have been if you just left me there _mmmm_ John? No paperwork, no court date, nothing. It would have been like I never existed and you would have been free to go back to your life of alcoholism and…." Here he paused as if in sudden realisation.

"Oh…oh I get it, you're grateful! You feel you owe me one even if you will never admit it, for pulling you out of that miserable hellhole that was your useless life. You can say I gave you a purpose, wouldn't you agree John?"

John was paying attention but pretended not to for fear of actually giving the mental sociopath exactly what he wanted. Attention. But sad as it was to admit, even to himself the blonde bastard was right, he did help him. However much damage he caused in between, in his own misguided way Simon gave him a second chance to do what he did best. Kick ass!

"I think you should shut up fucktard and concentrate on surviving the night with out me tossing your useless ass into the water."

Simon laughed but when John suddenly threw a hard gaze towards him he gave one willful glance at the rushing water before shutting up and subconsciously pressing himself harder against the sergeant, wrapping both hands firmly against McClane's left arm. They sat in silence; occasionally a mini tidal wave would rush by causing Simon's grasp to tighten.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was joking about the 'throwing you in the water' thing, but my arm is getting numb you fucktard so let go."

"No"

"What the fuck are you serious? I'm gonna mess you up real good if you don't let go right now you German piece of shit." John screamed at the other man jerking his hand up but with little success of dislodging the strong hold.

"Please, don't, please. I…I can't swim."

John stilled then very carefully turned his disbelieving eyes to once more look over the other man. Fear was evident in his glistening irises and John was suddenly struck with an unbelievable sense of guilt and regret at his brutish behavior towards a clearly terrified not to mention injured man. Then he remembered what the fucker did and sighed in relief.

"I don't fucking care. In fact I should push you in there for what you did."

"The robbery?"

"No dip-shit, not the fucking robbery. I don't fucking care about the money. The bomb you put in the school. Only a monster would do something like that, and I have no problem pushing a '_monster_' off this truck."

Simon laughed. "Typical American imbecile…", he muttered under his breath, but John heard and shoved the blondes shoulder, dislodging the hold and almost sending the other to his death.

"WAIT! John I mean you think that but I guess I can't blame you. I didn't put a bomb into any school, and the one I placed as a decoy is actually a dud filled with maple syrup. So I'm not a monster and I'm sure you don't want my death on your consciousness, right?"

John sighed feeling strangely relieved that the other had placed a fake bomb, it some how made him more human and his hold on the other man tightened. Simon looked surprised by the sudden change of mood but feeling unceremoniously happy leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the stubbed cheek of his savior. John gapped open mouthed, unable to say a word. Smiling Simon helped him out.

"Why did I kiss you? Well that's how we show appreciation in Eastern Europe. Oh don't look so shocked. That's nothing, watching this."

Leaning forward a second time Simon took advantage of John's still gapping mouth and pressed their lips together a second time. This time easily slipping his tongue in between frozen lips and exploring the bourbon flavored cabin. Feeling a hand move from the other side and touch his shoulder Simon thought John was about to make good on his promise and toss him overboard, but instead the arms wrapped around his back and bought him closer, John's mouth suddenly coming alive and returning the kiss with equal fervor. Tearing apart for much needed air, John glared into the German's wicked eyes.

"You sneaky son of a bitch." He mumbled before pulling him down again. John's hand drifted down to the bulge that was evident in the blonde's military trousers. Unzipping the fly with practiced ease he reached inside and freed the other man's weeping erection, pink with a bulbous red head, begging for release and crying pearly tears. Simon moaned, breaking the kiss and arching his head back against the wall of the tunnel letting the American plant wet, searing kisses against his open throat.

"You know what I would do right now if we had more space? I would strip you naked and mark every inch of that skin with my mouth. Bring you to the brink of orgasm without ever touching your cock, then when you feel so hot you can barely stand it and your eyes tear up at the almost painful sensation of near release; I will taste that gorgeous cock, place the whole thing in my mouth and deep throat you. Did you know I could do that, deep throat? I assure you I have many skills you wouldn't dream to associate with me. Like how I will make you come down my throat while at the same time hit your prostate and keep you from going soft, making you scream as the build up starts all over again Only this time I'm inside you moving fast, breaking sweat as I pound into that sweet, tight, little German ass until I find my release and come inside, pulling you off while filling you with my seed, marking you for the bitch you are. My bitch. "

Through the entire speech McClane was jerking the German off, increasing his speed until his movements where rapid complemented by a gentle twist of the wrist on every uptake and a squeeze on ever down. He finished talking just as he rubbed the pad of his calloused thumb over the sensitive slit. That was enough for the blonde who erupted with a scream of pleasure and came in jets, that sprayed high to the ceiling and left him panting and boneless against the other mans side. Noticing a bulge in John's pants he made a move to relive him only to be stopped by a gentle hold on his wrist.

"Its ok you don't have to."

"I want to. So damn bad. Please John."

Hesitating for all of two seconds, John let go of the man's wrist and felt the agile hand make quick work of his belt buckle and zip, quickly pulling him loose and with just a few heartfelt jerks, those damn pianist fingers had him loose his load with a groan of pleasure. Bothe men cleaned themselves up with whatever hand they had free, wiping off cum on the side of the truck then doing up each other's pants. Sitting in silence they awkwardly watched the rushing waters, unsure of what to say now. Simon, always the brave soul broke the tension.

"So that was…interesting…in more ways then one. I thought you had a wife and daughter, doesn't that mean you are, you know…"

"Straight" John supplied helpfully.

"Well yes."

"Yeah no I don't think I ever was, I deluded myself all through puberty, cause you know I'm catholic and my dad would've had a fit and disowned me in a heart beat if he knew so I made myself believe I liked girls, even fucked a few in high school to prove to myself I could do it. It never felt right but I figured once I finished school I could move out and do whatever the fuck I wanted with out my parents getting in the way. Only I got one of those chicks pregnant, damn our 'no contraceptives' rule, and her dad told my dad who made me get married and settle down. I never told her but I think she figured it out. We never did it again after our honeymoon and both took on lovers to pass the time. I joined the force to support her and the baby while she studied to become an accountant. Then when she moved away for her job I didn't see her or my daughter for 6 month until that incident with your brother. Afterwards she told me she found someone she fell in love with and wanted a divorce. Been loose ever since."

Simon listened, one thumb absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles on the other man's wrist, which he held for balance.

"Sounds to me like you have only recently gotten the chance to really be yourself. Very sad John, what you had to go through to get here," he sympathised.

"Yeah whatever. What about you? I thought you and that chick Katya had a thing, then I find out you get your jollies from a man, what gives Lieutenant?"

"Ah Katya…. yes she's foxy alright, the way she wields that knife is pure art." He paused lost in thought, "I always appreciated women as beautiful objects, not unlike the sculptures at a gallery, still I've never felt anything but distant admiration for them, certainly no sexual desire. When I was in the military I went through an initiation, something I believe you call '_hazing_' in this country. I suppose you do it at frat houses in collage. Well my hazing was to be passed around between eight upper class soldiers, blowing them and getting my ass pounded all night long. Oh don't look so shocked John, it was pretty standard really. That was the first time I ever did any such thing and it was also the first time I came so often my balls shrunk two sizes," he laughed.

"After that night I willingly participated in those kinds of things with my fellow cadets until I graduated to the rank of Lt. and got my own quarters, where by I started taking on lovers from younger ranks and continued to do so until now. Though honestly speaking, what we just did in less than 5 minutes blows any previous such experience out of the running. I can't help wonder that if a couple of hand jobs on the roof of a truck could be this explosive what a night in bed with both hands free would be like _mmmm_ John?"

John chuckled and pressed the other man closer to his side, placing his chin on top of the blonde head and letting the other rest his cheek against his shoulder. If only things were simpler.

"Yeah I know this was by far the best 5 minutes I've had in a while," he laughed, squeezing the other mans shoulder. "But you know once we get rescued you're going away for life and I'll probably never get to see you again, let alone fuck you through the mattress." The other man visibly shivered at that imagery and rubbed his cheek against McClane's naked shoulder.

"What happened to your under-shirt?"

"You just noticed?" John laughed. "I tore it up to make you a bandage. Talk about that, it's probably time to change the damn thing before it soaks through and you get an infection."

"Suddenly thinking about my health John?"

John smiled and moved to un-bandage the red cloth.

"I never stopped."

Simon frowned then smirked, his expression softening into one akin to tenderness, pushing his free hand into John's short hair he watched as the other man leaned over his leg fastening a new bandage from the remainder of his shirt.

"I…"

"SSSSSSHHHH Come in McClane. Come in, McClane. John McClane. SSSSSSSHHHHH"

The static of the radio call broke his speech and he watched as John acknowledged the damn thing with reverent hope.

"It works," he mumbled in clear disbelief before pressing the COM button and speaking.

"This is John McClane, I'm stranded in sector 4H. I'm with Grubber; he needs immediate medical attention. How are you going with the rescue? Over."

"John its Randy, yeah we managed to shut of the pipe, pumping the water now. Should be another half hour before we can get in there and pull you out. Over."

"Understood we'll just wait it out on this end. By the way the bomb was a dud. Over."

"We know a report just came in, what a fucking relief right? I'll see you soon. Over and out."

The intercom went dead and both man watched it a moment before John put it aside and wrapped his free arm around Simon letting him rest his head on his shoulder again.

"You should get some sleep. You lost a lot of blood it might be best for you. Don't worry I'll keep watch and wake you up when they're coming. Wouldn't want to lose your German pride by being found sleeping on your enemies shoulder ey'?"

Simon smiled (albeit sadly) turning his face just enough to press a kiss to the other mans shoulder.

"Are we still enemies?" he asked.

John sighed and scratched his head with his free hand.

"No. No we're not…but they don't know that," he added with a wink which Simon return with a smirk of his own, before suddenly growing somber and turning back to lie on the other mans shoulder.

'What will happen when we get rescued?"

"You'll get taken to the hospital, kept under supervision, then taken to prison, tried and jailed."

"And then?"

McClane sighed and frowned in frustration, growing sadness and regret at having found something good only to be robbed off it.

"I don't know."

'How the fuck did he manage that?' John wondered. He was the only car remaining on the tail of Grubbers truck, the rest of the chase, a shocking 8 car ensemble was rapidly shot off by the helicopter the Germans' managed to hijack from the FBI station, where Simon spent all of 15 minutes before his rescue party made a shocking entrance. Now speedily tailing a military truck while veering from lane to lane like a crazed maniac in order to keep out of shooting range McClane wondered why the air-shooter purposely sent bullets off course. Always missing him my meters, when speeding down a mostly empty highway he was a clear target. The sniper so easily picked off the rest of the team in much harder circumstances back in the CBD that now on the free way and with no obstacles in sight John had to ask himself if the shooter was dodging on purpose. He knew Simon was in that truck, perhaps he gave orders to keep him alive, maybe in hopes of prolonging their fun when they reach the plane. Smoothly moving to the Airport exit, John briefly glanced at the helicopter hovering above before flooring the gas.

Out on the landing field the two vehicles sped side by side, occasionally bumping each other in an attempt to gain advantage over the other, but keeping even pace until a private jet came into view on the far end of the field waiting at the start of the last lane, lights barely visible in the gray evening fog. The truck stopped just as John floored the brakes, ignoring the radio going off on the police monitor, desperately seeking his reply. Grabbing a gun and a fresh casing he jumped from the car, rolling once before aiming his gun at the back of the truck. It stood eerily stagnant, with no sight of movement.

"Alright come out with your hands up dick-wad."

I single hand holding the tattered remains of John's under-shirt, stained with brown, drying blood made itself visible through the gap in the cover flaps.

"Parley old chap?" came the unmistakable lilt of Lt Simon Grubber.

"Come out Grubber with your hands up."

"Are you going to shoot me?" asked the heavily accented voice.

"You gonna shoot me?"

"No."

"Then no. Now hurry up, I want to say good bye before the cops get here."

Placated, the blonde German easily jumped off the truck and on to the tarp, limping quickly towards John who lowered his gun to the ground and walked forward with his arms slightly outstretched, embracing the other man as soon as they made contact. Pulling back they barely had time to look each other in the eyes before the first ring of sirens broke the soft hum of the plane engine.

"You should go. Don't worry I'll pretend I only got here when your plane was already in gear. Go!"

"Not without you."

"Oh you fucking…"

"No John, I'm not going to let you go now that I found someone I actually want to be with."

"You '_actually_' want to be with me? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I'm serious about you John. I want us to try this, whatever it is, away from here. Where no one knows us and we can be open about '_this'_ about '_us_'.

The sound of sires was getting louder, indicating their cutting time. John sighed hesitantly looking away.

"Are you sure? I'm not the easiest p…"

"Yes, yes I know. Now get on that plane! I don't want to get caught." Simon cut off impatiently, grabbing John's hands and pulling him along towards the plane where the rest of the crew was already climbing the steps to the door. 'How did I miss that?' thought John. He heard the sound of the sirens come dangerously closer and grabbed the other man behind the knees, picking him up bridal style. With a choir of laughter from the crew and German swear words from his blushing bride-to-be he quickly scaled the ramp and dived through the plane door just as the first car came into sight. Plane already in gear the wheels gained speed as the door swung shut and within minutes they were in the air just as the first police car stopped besides the truck. John placed a very disgruntled Simon into a seat before taking the seat opposite and watched as his fellow officers, the people he called friends got out of their cars and congregated to discuss further action. He will miss them but no more then he would miss his daughter who refused to have anything to do with him or his ex-wife. This new life was worth it, or so he hoped. Turning away from the window just as the plane took a dive through the clouds, he glanced at his German. The man was watching him, absent-mindedly rubbing a temple with one index finger, while resting his elbow on the armrest.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

John dug in his pockets, pulling free one squashed carton of Advil and throwing it onto Simon's lap.

"Here."

Simon smiled, signaled for Katya to bring him a glass of water and popped a pill free from the case. Waiting a moment he took the water with a brief 'dunker' quickly downing the pill with the contents of the glass while watching John with azure eyes narrowed in amusement.

"You do so like taking care of me sergeant McClane," he spoke after finishing the water. "However shall I repay you?"

John smirked and leaned forward, placing one hand gently onto the uninjured knee.

"I broke it, I fix it. That's how I live." He said shooting a meaningful glance at the shot knee clad in hospital wrapping.

Simon sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Is that all detective, nothing more than a pet project?"

John glanced up; never taking his hand off the knee he moved it purposefully upwards to rest on the inner thigh.

"Would I be taking this crazy leap of questionable faith if you were?"

Simon's smile grew genuine and he leaned forward to pass a lingering kiss to the other man. Biting back a moan at the thorough plunder of his mouth by a tongue as skillful as his shooting, he barely registered the growing catcalls and loud cheering coming from all around the small plane. John however took that as his cue to pull back and look charmingly abashed. Chuckling at the stony face but evident flush of embarrassment Simon lifted a hand to quiet the mob of soldiers, facing them briefly to throw a smile of genuine goodwill at their acceptance.

"Danke Brüder, ich denke das ist genug oder mein Freund hier wird mich vielleicht nie wieder vor Peinlichkeit berühren."(6)

The soldiers settled down with only an occasional call of congratulations breaking the hum of the engine and general chatter. Simon turned back to face John, noticing on the way that behind him Katya and Targo where embracing. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Targo looked asleep while his lovely girlfriend was watching Simon with playful narrowed eyes giving him a thumbs-up and pointing at John. He smiled and blew her a kiss, marveling at her blush and feeling slightly triumphant at the response.

"That kiss had better be meant for me ass-hole."

Rolling his eyes he turned to face John's icy glare and smiled gently at the angry man.

"No it was meant for Katya. She just blessed our union and I in turn blessed hers with my best friend Targo over there. Are you honestly jealous John?"

John sighed and shifted his gaze to the window, where the sky was now dark and cloudy.

"That's just the kinda guy I am, I tried to tell you earlier but we ran out of time. I'm not boyfriend material. I'm jealous, possessive, extremely dominant and pushy. I drink; I have a fetish for near death experiences and I never apologies first. I don't hold hands or whisper sweet nothings in your ear when we're on a date. I don't do fancy restaurants and walks on the beach. I can give head in the bathroom and pound you into the sand but that's as far as those two scenarios go for me. But most importantly I'm not as settled about this as you are. I spent the better half of my life suppressing who I am that coming out now is going to be difficult, so don't …expect… to much from me right away. That is if the above list of things hadn't made you change your mind yet."

Through the entire rant Simon sat, smirking and occasionally letting loose a guffaw of amusement.

"John this isn't some casual fling I'm going to take to the bedroom and never call again. This is a life I'm talking about. I want you dominant at night, "pounding me" as you so delicately put it into the mattress, but I also want you grumpy in the morning when you come down for breakfast, or frustrated in public when you think our union is being judged for being unholy. I want you angry when some narrow minded homophobe (short-lived as his existence will be) pisses you off on the street, and sad at Christmas when you think of your family and all that you've left behind. Do you know why? Because then I can hold you and help you over come every one of those obstacles. All the situations we'll face together as a couple. I want you the way you are, with all your faults and hope you except all of mine. Remember the only thing I want from you is to allow yourself to open up to me to let yourself go with the flow of our life together. Leave yourself open to the possibility of falling in love with me, as I in turn will do. Can you do that?"

Smiling John stood up and walked over to the seat next to Grubber. Carefully dropping besides him and wrapping one hand loosely around his shoulders, he pulled the blonde gently into his side and felt the blonde head drop down on his shoulder like that first fateful time on the roof of the truck. Using his free hand he slowly reached over to grab hold of the German's left, lying by the window. Pulling it into his lap he intertwined their finger together and leaned his head back. 'Just like in the tunnel' he thinks.

"I think I can do that."

He felt more then heard the relived sigh that brushed his neck as the other man moved to burrow closer into his neck. Moving his head, John tipped forward to brush his lips gently against one swollen temple before resting his head on top of his soon to be lovers.

"Sleep now, I have a feeling its gonna be a long ass flight."

The soft chuckle lulled them both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(5 months later)**

"Come on John we're going to be late!"

"There's that damn military punctuality of yours again. They said 11 its not even 10 yet."

"I will not be late to Katya's and Targo's wedding because you decided to squeeze in an extra 5 minutes of mindless American football. I'm the best man for gods sake."

"Hey don't curse god princess. I'm coming already."

The drive to the ceremony took less then 20 minutes and of course they were over half an hour early but Simon insisted they go straight to the bride and groom's quarters. The blonde rushing in to see Targo for all of two minutes before rushing off to Katya's quarters, leaving a very confused and still partially sleepy John behind.

"He like this in home?" Targo threw over his shoulder in broken English as he worriedly fixed his tie.

"Man you have no idea," John grumbled over his steaming cup of coffee. "Made me get up at 8am just so he could dress me and do my hair. See this?" John pointed at his short crop of hair and took a sip of his mug at Targo's nod. "Doesn't look like much needs doing right? Well say it to your best man, the world's biggest drama queen." Targo burst into laughter and flashed John a grateful smile for breaking the pre-wedding jitters.

"So between you all goes well I think?"

"Oh yes, you know as good as it gets."

"What mean you?"

"Well you know the feeling you get like once you start loving them you never wanna stop and then you know this is as good as it gets for you, cause nothing could ever be better?"

Targo nodded and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"I know. I feel about Katya. Not know if she feels that way too."

"Relax man, sure she does. Who wouldn't like you, what with those fashionable glasses and that "I kill you" German expression on your face." John joked as he downed the rest of his coffee.

Targo glared but laughed and clapped John on the shoulder (with enough force to break a small tree) as he moved to pick up a bottle of water.

"It's almost time," he said glancing at his watch. "We should go."

They left and made their way past the church pews to the alter, where an elderly priest already poised in worship stood hunched over an open bible.

"Good luck man," John spoke-up over the chatter before taking his place with the other groom's men. Suddenly the accordion burst forth the wedding march and Simon appeared from the side door, swiftly taking his place in front of the other men, brushing Johns hand gently on his way up. A moment later Katya in all her wedding glory appeared at the front of the church in a beautiful white dress made of delicate silk wrapping that cascaded in waves and blended into a tight mother of pearl corset that neatly outlined her perfect waist and pushed up her cleavage to lie eye-catchingly on top where it met with her beautiful pearl necklace and pearl tiara that held back a flowing white veil and her golden locks, grown out and just brushing her pale shoulders. She had a radiant smile and walked purposefully with an unmistakable military trained gait all the way to the alter, her beautifully matched brides maids following close behind. She didn't have a maid of honor as both her and Targo agreed to share Simon for the roll, their mutual best friend.

The ceremony was beautiful up to the exchange of the rings and the passionate reading of vows that the couple had each written in honor of each other. Finally the '_I do's'_ said and kiss exchanged, the bride joyfully tossed her bouquet which Simon shockingly caught among the sea of hopeful guests. He gave John a meaningful look before cheering and soothing the few disappointed (and more then a few hopeful) girls crowding around him. The lunch was fabulous and the venue that Simon picked out was beautiful. Facing the ocean surrounded by white beaches, it was perfection embodied in a state of art. John watched the gentled rush of the tide and knew that one day he would marry Simon here. Right on this beach, by the water that was the catalyst that ignited this affair into the wonderful love that it was now. Just as John moved to walk to the bar and refill his champagne flute he felt Simon's presence behind him and turned to see his lover standing casual yet handsome as ever, wearing the most charming smile while he stretched out a flute towards him.

"Champagne?"

"Don't mind if I do." John grabbed the glass and turned back to watch the waves, knowing Simon would walk over and stand besides him. Not one to disappoint, the blonde leaned on the railing, shoulder pressed against his boyfriends. Taking a sip of champagne he spoke quietly.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"John do you think we'll ever…you know?

"Get married?"

Simon hesitated but quickly nodded his head.

"Well you did catch that damn bouquet doesn't look like I have much choice now, do I?" He joked playfully while bumping his shoulder nonchalantly against his partners.

Smiling Simon reached over and linked their arms together taking another sip of his champagne.

"No, no you don't."

And they stood there enjoying the playful gleam of sunlight on the foaming waves and the quite laughter of seagulls in the pale sky.

* * *

When they got back the room was dark. The after party solely responsible for them returning home at 8. Boneless with exhaustion John sighed and fell into his armchair, too tired to even light the fire let alone make it to the bedroom where his lover was already changing clothe. Finally toeing of his shoes and stripping to his under shirt and slacks John made another attempt at getting up and managed to find the necessary strength to start a fire just as his boyfriend walked into the room, dressed in black trakies and a matching tank.

"I'm not picking up after you John, take the clothe to the laundry room. I'll get to them tomorrow."

Getting up with a grumble the American grabbed the pile of wedding attire and petulantly stomped all the way to the laundry room some 20 feet away from where he sat.

"Yes mum" Simon heard from across the room and chuckled softly as he walked to the kitchen to make them both some tea.

"Tea or coffee meine liebe?"

"Coffee," was the shouted reply from across the hall.

Quickly making the drinks Simon walked in on an exhausted looking John (thankfully in his own trakies and t-shirt now) lying in his armchair both eyes closed.

"Tired?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"If you can call it that, more like dead and in purgatory."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Shut up, they're your friends and I suffer, where's the justice in that?"

Laughing Simon placed the full mug of black coffee on his lover's side table and moved to sit on the couch across the living room floor.

"Do you want to go to bed love?"

John opened one eye and gave Simon an appraising look, watching the rippling muscles move behind pale skin as one hand lifted to bring the cup closer to his mouth. The Lt. blew letting his tongue dart out to lick one parched lip then pressed the rim of the cup against his mouth and gave a loud slurp that was almost sinful in its connotation. It is true they've done it almost every night since they first came to this country, only occasionally skipping in favor of sleep due to unnatural exhaustion from work or other affairs such as the immigration battle and in John's case, German classes. But tonight for all his bitching John couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde who had lost his tan shortly after returning to Europe and looked almost ghostly in the light of the flickering fire. 'Still perfect' John thinks, 'always was'. He got up and bypassing his still full cup of coffee walked briskly across the room and to the couch taking a seat beside his lover, and extracting the still half full cup of tea from his hands. John placed it on the big coffee table in front, turning back towards his confused boyfriend. At the sight of the most adorable pout on the pale face, John smiled and grabbed both cheeks in a gentle hold bringing Simon closer for a kiss. The innocent peck quickly grew into a passionate battle of tongues. Both lovers attempting to restrain un-manly sounds as they fought for dominance Simon as usual giving in after a fair while just to encourage his boyfriend to move things along (his pressing urge begging for release). The ex-cop pulled away and appraised his lover with sultry eyes, whispering as he lifted the others tank off.

"You caught the bouquet meine liebe, I think you deserve a honeymoon?"

"But we're _ahhh_ (John broke the speech by placing his mouth over one budding nipple) not married yet?"

Pulling away after sufficiently molesting his lover's nubs John took a moment to answer as he worked to get the pants down over Simon's legs.

"This one can be a practice. A preview for the special feature. "

Moaning as his erection sprung free (the German going commando as always) Simon wondered if he had ever felt more in love with John then he did now. In this moment in time, in their living room being ravished and hearing those words coming from his lips. He doubted that he ever felt such strong feelings for anyone before in his entire life and it scared him. Scared him and thrilled him beyond belief.

"Please John," he begged as the hot brush of air hit his erection and he knew John was teasing him, prolonging his torture. Suddenly he was engulfed and the sensation of being deep throated to the hilt with barely a warning almost made him come. He moaned loudly clawing at the couch in a desperate attempt to stop himself from grabbing his lover's head and chocking him on his dick. He knew that John always wanted to be in control. Even when he was bottoming (on those rare special occasions when Simon had done something particularly nice or unusual) he would always ride him, staying on top and in control. At first it worried the blonde and he asked his lover why he felt the need to dominate all the time. A part of him had felt saddened at the prospect that John might still be having apprehensions about this relationship. But when John replied that it had absolutely nothing to do with trust and that he would trust Simon with his life should the situation ever call for it, Simon allowed himself to breath again. But his boyfriend's inability to let go and be dominated was never discussed again and remained a mystery to this day.

The warmth disappeared and suddenly he felt himself shifted to lye on the couch, which was roughly the size of a single bed and the length of two. John loved his naps. Simon felt John hitch up his legs and rest them over his shoulders. John dug in the crease of the couch for a spare bottle of lube they kept hidden their for just suck occasions. Quickly un-bottling the tube and slicking himself and his fingers, John threw the still open container onto the floor unable to contain his excitement. The preparation was rushed but with the amount of times they did this now days Simon hardly needed it. Quickly so as not let him grow tight, John replaced three fingers with his nine inch cock and pressed inside, setting himself hilt deep with just one thrust and grazing Simon's prostate in the process causing the other man to give a throaty moan of pleasure. John set a fast pace; hardly doing any warm up thrusts and just going full throttle, angling himself quickly to make every thrust hit his lover's prostate and make him scream in tune with the pace with which his sweet spot was abused. As always with their incredible bedroom compatibility it didn't take long before both lovers screamed their release, John biting Simon's collarbone in a silent show of possession as he emptied himself inside. Grabbing the rabbit fur lined blanket that hung of the head of the couch John quickly wrapped their naked bodies in warmth, letting his boyfriend pillow his head on his upper arm. Together they watched as the fire died away in the hearth, lulled to sleep by the gentle pace of each others breathing.

"Good night meine liebe."

Simon smiled and snuggled further into his boyfriend loving the feeling of being spooned by the man he loved.

"I love when you speak German, meine verrückten wunderbaren Prinzen."(7)

Taking a moment to translate as much as he could in his head John kissed his boyfriend's head and together they drifted off to sleep, comforted by the ticking of the clock and the sound of each other's heartbeats.

"My crazy, wonderful prince." (7)

A/N Let me know what you think and I might write more :)

XxX

WOH


End file.
